A Fight to the Bitter End: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 ' '''I had the weirdest dream last night. I was standing on top of a hill with a sword on my hand. From there, I could see countless of demigods fighting against each other. One of them turned to face me, he has bright blond hair and golden eyes. He glared at me with anger and then he charged while crying his father's name. I blocked all of his attacks and gave him a blow that was strong enough to render him unconscious. The battle slowly ended as more of the enemy units fell. I never really understood how I knew who my enemies were and who my comrades were, but somewhere in my heart I know that we were winning. I looked up the sky and wondered what could possibly happen next. At the corner of my eye, I saw a young man running toward me. I looked at his direction and burned his features into my memories. When he reached my side, he tackled me to the ground; My lungs were almost crushed from his heavy built. I tried pushing him off, but when I touched his back, I realized that he was bleeding. “You’re blee..” he used his last energy to pressing his index finger on my lips. “Hush. Don’t worry about me. “ That was when the tears started falling, ”I love you.Tha- " I stopped him in midsentence and sealed his lips with mine, “I love you too." When I woke up the next morning I couldn't remember his face. But the kissed that we shared with each other was as vivid as it was in the dream. It was as if it happened only yesterday. As I was fixing my bed, a knock echoed around the room. "Kari?” I opened the door halfway and saw Demetra smiling as she slightly pushes the door to open. She was wearing something inappropriate for summer and her weird smile tells me that she has a hidden agenda. As soon as she entered the cabin, she sat down on one of the bed and tossed a paper bag at my direction."Here, take a bath and change into these clothes. Don't worry I know of all your sizes. " I remember her telling me that we used to be best buddies, but I was a little weirded out that she knew all of my sizes after all those years. I could have gotten thinner or fatter. I shrugged the thought out of my mind and went to the second floor of the cabin to change into the clothes she gave me. When I took the clothes from the bag, I finally understood her devious plot. Inside was a total copy of the dress she was wearing, except it was in a different color, pink. Together with the beautiful, I mean dreadful dress are, a pair of white socks and pink shoes. And since I left my other clothes on the cabinet, I had no choice but to wear the clothes she gave. "Demetra!!!!" I scrambled down the stairs yelling in anger. When our eyes met the two of us suddenly burst into laughter. And while the two of us were laughing our ass off, Daniel opened the door and looked at the two of us weirdly. It was then that I realized how silly we must look. I imagine we must have looked like a pair of Victorian dolls. "Last time I checked today is July 25 not November 1." Demetra and I looked at each other mischievously and then we jumped at him. The two us started taking his clothes off and tried forcing him to wear the extra dress that Demtra brought with her. Once we succeeded in changing his clothes we tried to put a wig on his head, but before we could do anything, a forced pushed us away. ''“Thou shall bear the pain And suffer the torture and terror Of those trapped by the fire and rain No amount of magic shall free you from this horror” Daniel was pointing his index finger at me as green mist spread from his mouth. He then turned to face Demetra and spoke a sentence. It wasn't a prophecy. It was an order. "Find the sorcerer behind this curse. Only then will this boy be free from the chains of life or you will you rather spend your life in eternal damnation?" Daniel fainted after the green mist disappeared from him. Demetra and I let him lie on my bed as we talk about what just happened. “Daniel is special. Ever since he first came here he was already labeled as the unwanted child. He did everything to fit in and when he finally did, everyone forgot that he was different. Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want everything he built to crumble just because a certain someone couldn't shut her mouth." After the whole accident inside my cabin, the three of us left each other to our own devices. We ate our lunch in silence and never spoke to each other the whole afternoon until Chiron called us to visit Rachel, the new oracle of Delphi. Unlike the other demigods, Rachel treated us kindly and equally. She offered us chocolates and asked us to have a picnic with her until the Oracle of Delphi decided to possess her body. "Are Victorian dresses the new in right now?" she asked. "Demetra's idea." I replied nonchalantly. "Nice. I would prefer darker red though. “ For about an hour or so, our conversation branched off to different topics. It was getting late but there was still no sign of any prophecy. “I don’t understand. Last time a demigod asked me for a prophecy I was able to give one, so how come there’s no prophecy for you?” She was puzzled by the way things were going, “This never happened before.” I began to wonder whether it was because of the prophecy that Daniel spoke of a while ago or there was really no prophecy for the three of us. I was about to tell Rachel to give up for the day, when Demetra spoke. “Rachel, you should stop trying. This quest already has a prophecy. I have received a message from Apollo about the dangers of our quest, but I need you to keep this a secret.” Rachel let out a loud gasp but before she could even let out a sound, Demetra pressed her hand on Rachel's mouth. "You must keep this a secret Rachel. We're begging you to do it for us." "I will." <----Previous Chapter Next Chapter------> Main Page Category:The Quest on Night Category:Animalandia